


Trusting the Bond

by Kazbaby



Series: Be True to one's self [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Gen, Godfather Bond, POV Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: The godparent bond between Sirius and Harry takes a certain decision out of everyone's hands.
Series: Be True to one's self [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735405
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Trusting the Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my awesome soul-sister Rowaine. It will be tied to a larger story later.
> 
> Sorry for the horrible title.

The only sounds that filtered through the late hour were the gentle crackle of burning timber and a baby's tired crying as a man's deep voice tried to calm it. Sirus Black had just sat on the front stoop and clutching the small boy wrapped in the child's favorite blanket to his chest when he heard a pop and thud of someone appearing nearby. A flick of his wrist and his wand appeared in his hand as he pointed it in the direction of the sounds. 

"Jus' me, Sirus," a voice rumbled as the large figure of Reubus Hagrid came out of the dark. 

"James and Lily, they're gone," Sirus choked out, unable to keep his grief from his voice. "Peter betrayed them, all of us, and now they're dead." The anger and pain he feels almost overwhelms him for a moment until Harry whimpers and it takes everything in him to push those feelings down while gently rocking the boy.

Hagrid's eyes filled with tears. "Young Harry?" He pointed at the bundle cradled in Sirus' arm.

"He's hurt, the roof over his nursery came down a bit during the fight it looks like. I-I didn't trust myself to apparate or drive my bike because..." Hagrid nodded in understanding. "Why are you here?"

"Professor Dumbledore knew something happened and told me to fetch Harry and take the boy to him at Hogwarts."

Narrowing his eyes, Sirus asked, "And just how would he know that James and Lily were dead, that Harry alone survived?" He doesn't think Dumbledore told Lily and James about any monitoring charms on the house.

"Dunno...He's Dumbledore. He's -"

"Yeah, he's something all right. I need to get Harry out of here before one of the dark fucker's people shows up."

"I'm supposed to take him to Hogwarts anyways, so why don' you jus' give him to me and we'll be on our way." Hagrid reached down to take the baby from Sirus' arms and a shield blocked his hands. "Why you wanna do that for?"

Sirus looked from the shield down to the baby clutching his shirt. "I didn't." As it faded, Sirus handed the baby gently over to Hagrid because he did know that the boy would be safe within Hogwarts walls while he went to go after the traitor, Peter. "You can take my bike, I don't want you using a portkey with him, he's too young." He dug the keys to his bike out of his pocket and put them in the half giant's hand. When Hagrid took a step and started to turn and walk toward the motorcycle a glow surrounded the baby and he vanished.

"Oi," Hagrid shouted. He whipped around and saw the child back in Sirus' arms. "What jus' happened?"

"I think its the Godfather bond. It won't allow him to go anywhere without me to protect him. You go on ahead to Hogwarts, tell Dumbledore and I'll be there shortly with Harry."

"If'n you're sure." He gave the keys back to Sirius.

"Don't worry. Me and this little guy will be sitting behind secure walls in a matter of minutes." 

Watching Hagrid disappear with the portkey, Sirus gave Harry a little bounce in his arms as he gave the house behind them one last look. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were all supposed to grow old together, spoiling all of their kids rotten before sending them off to Hogwarts. They had _plans_.

And now they were gone. In almost every sense of the word. Stepping back into the house, Sirus tucked Harry's face into this coat so that he couldn't see his daddy lying on the floor. Quickly grabbing the diaper bag that Lily had prepared for Harry in the hall closet along with some of the throw blankets in the sitting room, he rushed back outside. After several minutes of nesting the sidecar, Sirus strapped Harry into the seat. He shrunk down a spare pair of goggles and put them on the boy. "Ready to go for a little ride, pup?"

"Go Mumma and dada?" The little boy tried to climb out of his seat but Sirus had added a sticking charm to his bottom. His little lip trembled. "Wan' mumma and dada," he cried.

Sirus hunched down, leaning in to comfort Harry. "Shhh... it's okay, pup. We'll see your mummy and daddy again but it won't be for a while. But they're watching you right now even if you can't see them. When you feel a brush of wind, that's a kiss from your mum. Every time you trip unexpectedly, that's your daddy playing another prank on you to keep you humble," he tells Harry softly, running his fingers through his hair. "I know you don't understand right now, but you will. Until then, we've got to ride. You be a big boy for me, m'kay?"

"'kay."

Time to see some Goblins because right now Sirius didn't trust Dumbledore to do right by his godson, too many things weren't adding up to Sirus right now and he wasn't taking a chance with the last precious thing in his life.


End file.
